Legendary titans (M08)
The Legendary titans are a trio of Legendary Pokémon that appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, guarding the Tree of Beginning from intruders. Regirock Regirock (Japanese: レジロック Regirock) appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. History was the first to attack and . It met them at the entrance to the Tree of Beginning and, believing they were there to do harm, attacked them with its . However, incapacitated it with , allowing the group to flee into the Tree of Beginning. Regirock later chased Jessie and James throughout the caves alongside Registeel; it chased them until they met up with Ash and the others. After a short chase, Lucario had to break a stone bridge to stop Regirock and Registeel from continuing their pursuit. However, they managed to catch up to the gang easily, and continued the chase. Regirock and Registeel eventually ambushed Ash, , Lucario, and Kidd Summers in one chamber, but as a result of the distraction, Ash and Kidd were absorbed by the Tree of Beginning's immune system. After revived Ash and his friends from the Tree of Beginning's immune system, Regirock and the others left them alone, no longer believing them to be a threat. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Dig|1=Hyper Beam}} M08.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Dig|1=Hyper Beam}}}} Registeel Registeel (Japanese: レジスチル Registeel) appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. History was first seen crushing one of Kidd's spy robots underfoot as it was inspecting one of the Tree of Beginning's crystals. Registeel later chased Jessie and James throughout the caves alongside Regirock; it chased them until they met up with Ash and the others. After a short chase, Lucario had to break a stone bridge to stop Registeel and Regirock from continuing their pursuit. However, they managed to catch up to the gang easily, and continued the chase. Registeel and Regirock eventually caught up to Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, and Kidd, with Registeel restraining Lucario. However, this led to the Tree of Beginning's antibodies absorbing Ash and Kidd. After Mew revived Ash and his friends from the Tree of Beginning's immune system, Registeel and the others left them alone, no longer believing them to be a threat. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Shock Wave}} M08.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Shock Wave}}}} Regice Regice (Japanese: レジアイス Regice) appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. History first attacked while he was running up a hill to be reunited with Pikachu. Despite Ash trying to reason with it, Regice continued its attack, forcing Lucario to use Aura Sphere to distract it. It later attempted to attack Ash after he rescued Pikachu from being blown away into a chasm. After Mew revived Ash and his friends from the Tree of Beginning's immune system, Regice and the others left them alone, no longer believing them to be a threat. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Ice Beam M08|1=Hyper Beam M10}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Ice Beam|1=Hyper Beam}}}} In the games Three Legendary titans were distributed on September 1 to 25, 2005 for Japanese players of Generation III handheld , to commemorate the eighth Pokémon movie. | id=50901| ability1=Clear Body| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=???|move1=Curse| type2=Fighting|move2=Superpower| type3=Rock|move3=AncientPower| type4=Normal|move4=Hyper Beam| datedis=September 1 to 25, 2005| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} | id=50901| ability1=Clear Body| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=???|move1=Curse| type2=Fighting|move2=Superpower| type3=Rock|move3=AncientPower| type4=Normal|move4=Hyper Beam| datedis=September 1 to 25, 2005| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} | id=50901| ability1=Clear Body| nature=Random| encounter=fateful| type1=???|move1=Curse| type2=Fighting|move2=Superpower| type3=Rock|move3=AncientPower| type4=Normal|move4=Hyper Beam| datedis=September 1 to 25, 2005| ruby=yes| sapphire=yes| firered=yes| leafgreen=yes| emerald=yes}} Related articles For more information on these Pokémon’s species, see , , and . * Legendary titans Category:Legendary Pokémon (anime) de:Antike Golems (Anime) es:Regis (octava película) it:Golem leggendari (F08)